lotrminecraftmodfandomcom-20200222-history
Morwaith Huntsman
|buys = see article |sells = see article |added in = 23}} The Morwaith huntsman is a trader of the who carries a spear and wears Morwaith armour. He can be found in the trader huts of Morwaith villages. Note that these are not the same as the Morwaith who spawn in the small huts of Morwaith hunter camps; those are ordinary Morwaith warriors. Trading To trade with the Morwaith huntsman, the player must have neutral or positive alignment. The Morwaith huntsman sells various Far Harad animal products and buys certain , as well as coal, sticks, string, bottles of poison, gold nuggets, and Morwaith spears. Upon trading with a Morwaith huntsman, the player earns the achievement "Tribal Gifts". Items Sold Below is a table of values for each item that the player may purchase from this NPC. Use this table to find out if your huntsman is giving you a good deal or not. Not each Morwaith huntsman will have every item listed for sale. Items Bought Below is a table of values for each item that the player can sell to this NPC. Use this table to earn more money by only selling when the prices are high. You will not be able to sell every item to every Morwaith huntsman as not each huntsman will want to purchase every item listed below. Note that they only buy undamaged weapons. Speechbank Friendly *Can I persuade you to buy some goods, Person? *My goods are the best that all the tribes of the plains can offer! *Even the Great Lion comes to buy my goods! *I sell to the Snake-Men. Surely I can do a deal with you, Person? *One day, I will monopolise the mango market! *Can I offer you some quality goods? *I source my goods from places far over the horizon. *Do you want meat or mango? Or perhaps something else... *Person! Come over here and buy my goods! *I have passed under the nose of the Great Lion and back to bring you these trinkets! *My travelling has taken me to many places. *I need money to pay my... debts. *My prices are fair. No haggling, Person! *The quality of my wares is legendary in the tribal gatherings! *Are there any other goods that you need? *I see your pocket needs relieving of those heavy coins, Person! *May I persuade you to purchase some fine goods? *A gift for a loved one perhaps, Person? *May you return to your tribe having savoured a mango! Hostile *The Great Lion will devour your soul, Person! *Flee, coward! *May you never taste mango again! *The flaming Eye will destroy you! *Did the Forest-Men send you? *Person, your name will be lost to the wind! *Another soul for my blade to feed on! *An enemy of the tribes has no friends in these lands! *Go back to the forest, you pitiful twig! *Raaaaargh! *For the flaming Eye! *Flee, unworthy creature! *Person, savour your demise! *I want your blood, Person! *You have the strength of the flamingo! *You defy the Great Lion? *For the Great Lion! *Yaaargh! *Forest-Man! Die, Person! *Run or face your death, soulless one! *I have no pity for you, coward! *Our tales tell of Men such as you, Person! Know that they all met their end painfully! *A test for my strength! I shall savour my victory over you! *I have seen braver bananas than you, Person! Category:Far Harad Category:Harad Category:Mobs Category:NPC Category:Traders Category:Non-canon Category:Level 2 Mobs Category:Evil Men Category:Morwaith Category:Men